An Angel's Wicked Schemes
by King.Enix989
Summary: Mimi Force is left alone in New York, regis, and Jack has abbandoned her. Schulyer van Alen is to blame, and she will be punished. Mimi has to build the New York coven back to glory and eventually rule all Vampires, she is the the angle of death after all


Mimi Force took a slow drag of her cigarette. She watched the smoke ripple and coil, dark against the pink sky. She was on the roof of the Empire State building, thinking. Jack had betrayed her. He had run away with Schulyer van Alen of all people. Who was she? She wasn't even a vampire. Mimi was a vampire, THE vampire. She had just been named Regent. Mimi was even more than Regent, she was Azrael, Angel of Death!

Mimi came to a conclusion, as she was staring at the sky becoming darker, that she would rid the Earth of Schulyer van Alen. Mimi let her body take the shape of a dove. She simply imagined herself as a dove soaring above New York City and she was. She flew to her own window.

When she reverted to her human form she was naked. It was dark, but she needed no light to see. She admired herself in the mirror. She was perfection; if there was a picture to go with perfect in the dictionary, it was Mimi Force in her entirety. She searched through her closet; she had nothing to wear to her first meeting as Regis. She had a gorgeous emerald Carolina Herrera dress. It was strapless, fitted to her knees and then blossomed outward. Black jewels were embroidered in the torso. It might be perfect, it was classy and not to academy awards-ish. But she was worried she would look to beautiful and overwhelm everyone, they wouldn't take her seriously. She saw she had a black Carolina Herrera dress, also strapless but less showy, it made it more about her face. She decided to wear it. It hugged her body and then didn't below the knees for a blown, regal look.

The car ride was a long one because of traffic. The city lights floated across her face. When they finally arrive, Mimi decided to make an entrance. She got out of the town car slowly and sort of glided to her destination. The cold wind blew back her blonde hair. She smiled at the doorman.

Mimi walked into the meeting room as if she was the queen of England. Every head turned. She stood in front of everyone, waiting for them to stand. They stood and then bowed to her. With all formalities aside she began;

"As new Regis, I know what is best for this coven, and New York, and the planet. Schulyer van Alen is a menace. I want her found, and disposed of. She has been a part of every problem the coven has faced." She said this with authority, the first Regis to give orders in Carolina Herrera. "I will head the investigation party, as I have insight on my brother's thoughts, and it is a known fact he is with her. Abbadon is no traitor. The van Alen girl has bewitched him and we must put a stop to this. She is a direct link to Lucifer." Mimi looked around anxiously, hoping they bought it. She felt a sudden wave of insecurity; maybe they thought she was insane. But they all had looks of agreement on their old faces, and she was reassured.

"Also I will be facilitating some changes. This coven is weak and it is my duty to restore our world renowned power. New vampires will receive more vigorous training. There is a war coming and I will have an army." She said, authoritatively looking into their faces. She longed for Jack to be there by her side.

When the meeting was long over Mimi sat, contemplating her rule. Under her New York would again rise. The Angel of Death's wrath would be felt by Schulyer, by Jack, by Lucifer and the world. She had plans greater than being Regis. She would be Queen of vampires. She smiled to herself, and thought about all the great Queens in history, and who they were today.

On the way home she decided to pick up a guy. She loved to be adored, and so she found a little club. The first guy to catch her eye was dark haired and foreign.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Reinaldo." He said in a latin accent, entranced by her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Very." He said.

"I'm Mimi." She said, and pulled him by the hand out of the club. Vampires had that effect, no questions asked, they could charm almost anyone.

"What is funny?" Her Hispanic companion asked as he caressed her chin. She was wearing white lingerie, and they were on her bed, with cream satin sheets, and a red silk comforter. He had lit candles; their glow illuminated his handsome face. She gazed at him. Her fangs were out and he was so unsuspecting…the best kind of treat. She bit him, and she drained him dry, she was Queen, no rules applied now.

**A/N: ENIX989 Production…Chapter 2 will arrive shortly. ****Thank you!**


End file.
